fifafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Abs.1998/Fifa 13 Vs. Pes 2013
Pro Evolution Soccer 2013 – back on form? GameCentral’s resident football expert offers the last word on the surprisingly close title match between EA’s FIFA and Konami’s Pro Evolution Soccer. Manchester United vs Liverpool and Rangers vs Celtic are great rivalries that have kept football fans entertained through the years. Pro Evolution Soccer vs FIFA is the equivalent of these titanic clashes in the football video game world. These two heavyweights have gone head to head over the past two decades, with both enjoying spells of domination, but lately one has been much better than the other, just like United and Celtic are currently better than Liverpool and Rangers. At the moment we live in the FIFA era, with the EA game having been superior over the past few years. But for the first time in a long while, PES seems to be catching up, and the latest Konami football sim may have positioned itself perfectly for an assault against its rival next year.For a long time PES was said to have better gameplay than FIFA. Konami’s dominance in this field was so strong that it negated any criticisms of the game. Yes, FIFA had a better user interface, most of the licences and great music but because PES had better gameplay it was considered the best. Well that changed a while ago and now, FIFA has an advantage in this area but it’s not as significant as it was last year. FIFA 13 has added First Touch Control and improved off the ball artificial intelligence in order to maintain its status as most realistic game. These were welcome introductions and certainly added to the experience. First Touch Control tries to mimic the real life quality of each player, making someone’s ability to control the ball first time round dependant on the quality of the footballer. This also applies to passing and shooting so it’s not a good idea to try a Hollywood pass with Chelsea’s Jon Obi Mikel.PES 2013 gives FIFA 13 something to think about in terms of gameplay, although it falls short of actually beating its rival. The game’s new Full Control system, which includes full manual passing and shooting, improves the mechanics by giving you ultimate control over the most important parts of the beautiful game.You are better able to determine shot accuracy and where a pass lands. If you master the new system, you will be able spray the ball around more confidently and score more consistently.EA normally wins the presentation battle and this is the case again this year. FIFA 13′s overall package of graphics, user interface and music is impressive. It’s also the most authentic in terms of licenses, with nearly all of the top players, leagues and stadiums.But PES 2013 doesn’t just lay down and take it. Konami has again secured the rights to the Champions League, a competition that has a certain magic. PES’s character models are also markedly better than FIFA 13′s. The game’s cover star Cristiano Ronaldo is recreated to perfection, as well as other world stars including Barcelona attacker Lionel Messi and Manchester United striker Wayne Rooney. Category:Blog posts